Ngày xửa ngày xưa, trong khu rừng cạnh một làng nọ
by Catier
Summary: Câu chuyện về một yêu quái mèo và một bán yêu cáo, làm thế nào mà cả hai gặp được nhau và hơn thế nữa. SASUNARU


**Disclaimer:** Mình không có sở hữu manga hay anime Naruto. Mình mà là mangaka của Naruto thì Sặc và Nar đã đến với nhau từ lâu rồi, và Menma không phải chỉ là một nhân vật chỉ có trong anime :v

Truyện lấy cảm hứng từ một hình có trên pixiv. Rất cảm ơn tác giả bức hình đã giúp mình viết nên được truyện này.

 **Link hình:** member_ ?mode=manga_big &illust_id=49221409&page=3

* * *

 **Ngày xửa ngày xưa, trong khu rừng cạnh một làng nọ**

* * *

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, xưa lắm luôn ấy, có một bé cáo nhỏ sống trong khu rừng cạnh một làng nọ. Cha bé là người dân trong làng nhưng lại đem lòng yêu một hồ ly nên cuối cùng, cả gia đình bé bị cả làng ruồng bỏ. Cha mẹ bé cũng mất sớm vì dịch bệnh, để lại bé, một bán yêu mang dòng máu lai giữa người và cáo, dẫn đến lý do hình dạng của nửa cáo của bé. À mà quên mất, bé cáo ấy có tên là Naruto. Naruto mặc dù có bề ngoài là người nhưng toàn thân phủ một lớp lông cáo màu đỏ cam rất mềm và mượt. Từ nhỏ, Naruto đã phải sống một mình trong rừng bởi mỗi lần bé tiến đến gần làng để tìm đồ ăn thì đều bị người dân làng kì thị, ghét bỏ và rượt đuổi. Naruto buồn lắm, và ước muốn duy nhất của bé chỉ là mong có được một người bạn để cùng nói chuyện và cười đùa.

Mười hai năm trôi qua, hàng ngày, Naruto đều tìm cách lại gần làng với mong muốn được nói chuyện với một ai đó nhưng kết quả của mỗi lần chu du vào làng của cậu đều như trước. Cứ sau mỗi lần như vậy, Naruto lại lủi thủi đi đến một ao nước gần làng, nơi ít người qua lại, và tủi thân cho số phận không là người cũng chẳng phải là cáo của mình.

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, còn xưa hơn trên nữa, có một gia tộc yêu mèo sống trong khu rừng cạnh khu làng nọ. Gia tộc này là một trong những tộc mạnh nhất của yêu giới và được biết đến với tên Uchiha. Cả yêu quái và con người, ai ai cũng nể sợ gia tộc hùng mạnh này, cho đến một ngày, nỗi sợ đó ám ảnh người dân trong làng và họ đã cấu kết sát hại toàn bộ người nhà tộc Uchiha. Trong đêm thảm sát ấy, một Uchiha đã bất chấp nguy hiểm cứu được cậu em trai của mình và đem giấu cậu ở một nơi trú ẩn nằm sâu trong rừng để rồi hy sinh thân mình làm mồi nhử đánh lạc hướng những kẻ truy sát. Chú yêu mèo được cứu thoát năm ấy tên là Uchiha Sasuke.

Năm năm trôi qua kể từ cuộc thảm sát ấy, Sasuke nuôi trong mình lòng hận thù ngôi làng đã giết hại gia đình cậu và luôn tìm cách đột nhập vào làng với ý định sát hại nhóm người đứng đầu cuộc chiến năm xưa và gây dựng lại dòng tộc Uchiha. Mỗi lần vào làng, Sasuke thường đột nhập qua ao nước nằm ở ranh giới giữa làng và khu rừng nơi cậu sinh sống. Và cứ mỗi lần đi qua đó, cậu đều để ý thấy một chú cáo nhỏ ngồi lủi thủi một mình bên bờ ao. Sasuke, với dòng máu Uchiha trong người, có khả năng biến thành dạng người, và đó cũng là cách cậu đột nhập được vào làng để tìm kiếm thông tin. Trong khoảng thời gian ấy, cậu cũng lân la hỏi thăm và biết được danh tính của bé cáo nhỏ kia. Ngày qua đêm lại, Sasuke dần dần để ý đến bé cáo ấy và cũng đồng cảm với cảnh ngộ của bé. Và rồi, sự đồng cảm ấy dần dần phát triển thành một cái gì đó lớn hơn, sâu đậm hơn.

Vào một ngày nọ, Sasuke, sau một hồi phân vân day dứt, đã quyết định tiến lại gần với mục đích bắt chuyện với bé cáo nhỏ kia.

"Xin chào", Sasuke mở lời.

Naruto, nghe tiếng người đằng sau mình, liền giật bắt mình và nhanh chóng quay đầu lại. Ngay khi thất một người với mái tóc xanh đen hình đít vịt, đôi mắt đen và làn da trắng đứng đấy, cậu bé liền đứng dậy với ý định bỏ chạy càng nhanh càng tốt. Sasuke, ngay khi nhận ra rằng mình đã khiến cậu bé sợ hãi, liền với tay nắm cổ tay của bé cáo kia và giữ lại. Naruto hoảng hốt vùng vẫy nhưng vẫn không thể thoát được cái nắm tay của người lạ kia, và rồi cậu hét toáng lên: "AHHHHHHHH! Xin lỗi! Tôi sẽ không tìm cách lẻn vào làng nữa đâu!"

Sasuke nghe thấy vậy liền nói "Đừng sợ! Tôi không có ý định hại cậu! Chúng ta là đồng loại mà!"

Naruto nghe vậy liền quay mặt lại nhìn người kia với vẻ lo sợ và thắc mắc "Nhưng cậu là người mà phải không?"

Sasuke ngay lập tức nhớ ra rằng mình vẫn còn trong hình dạng con người, liền niệm chú biến trở lại thành hình dạng yêu quái của mình. Về cơ bản, cậu vẫn ở hình dáng người, nhưng trên đầu có thêm hai cái tai màu xanh đen và đằng sau lưng mọc thêm một cái đuôi mèo cùng màu với màu tóc của cậu.

Naruto thấy vậy liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm, vui mừng vì cậu sẽ không phải ăn thêm trận đánh đập nào nữa từ dân làng. Khi nhìn kĩ lại hình dạng của người kia, cậu hỏi:

"Cậu là ai? Sao cậu có thể biến được thành hình dạng như vậy?"

"Tôi tên là Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Còn hình dạng này thì chỉ cần dùng một vài phép đơn giản là có thể biến ra được như vầy."

"Thật sao? Vậy cậu dạy tớ biến thành người được không?!" Naruto liền hỏi, mắt sáng lên vì mừng rỡ.

Sasuke nhìn Naruto với vẻ thắc mắc, "Cậu không làm được sao? Phép này rất cơ bản và thông thường, yêu quái đã có thể biến dạng được như vầy từ lúc nhỏ rồi."

Naruto cúi mặt nhìn xuống đất với vẻ buồn bã "Cha mẹ tớ mất từ lúc tớ còn chút xíu, vậy nên không có ai dạy cho tớ cả."

Sasuke nhìn Naruto với vẻ cảm thông, trong đầu tự mắng bản thân vì đã gợi lại quá khứ đau buồn của cậu bé cáo kia.

"Đừng lo, nếu cậu muốn, tớ có thể truyền một ít năng lực của tớ cho cậu để giúp cậu có được hình dạng nửa người như vầy, sau đó, tớ sẽ giúp cậu luyện tập cách hóa thân một mình." Sasuke mỉm cười nhẹ và nói.

Naruto liền ngẩng đầu lên vui mừng "Thật chứ!? Cậu làm được à? Cách nào?"

Sasuke ngay lúc đó liền cúi người xuống và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên má của cậu bé cáo kia và rồi "BOOM!", trước mặt cậu không còn là bé cáo nhỏ xinh màu cam nữa mà là một cậu trai cũng cỡ tuổi cậu, với làn da ngăm, mái tóc vàng óng, đôi tai màu cam và cái đuôi cáo cam nghoe nguẩy ở đằng sau lưng. Khi Sasuke nhìn vào gương mặt cậu bé ấy, cậu liền bị hớp hồn bởi đôi mắt xanh biếc sâu thẳm như đại dương. Cả hai ngơ người nhìn nhau một hồi, Sasuke vì đang bị lạc trong đôi mắt xanh kia, còn Naruto thì bởi vì cậu quá bất ngờ vì có người đã hôn cậu, mặc dù là trên má, nhưng đó cũng là lần đầu tiên có ai đó đã cư xử thân thiện như vậy với cậu.

"EHHHH!?" Sau một vài phút, Naruto liền ré lên, mặt đỏ ửng như trái cà chua.

Tiếng ré ấy cũng giúp đánh thức Sasuke và giúp cậu thoát khỏi sự cám dỗ của đôi mắt của Naruto. Sasuke nhìn Naruto và nói:

"Hn?"

"C-Cậu v-vừa…" Naruto cà lăm, mặt vẫn ửng hồng.

Sasuke nhận ra Naruto định nói gì và chếch môi cười khểnh, "HÔN má cậu, vậy thì sao?"

Mặt Naruto liền đổi màu đỏ hơn nữa "T-TEME!"

Sasuke cười khểnh "Dobe"

Naruto định mở miệng đáp trả thì Sasuke nói thêm "Vậy là cậu biến thân được rồi nhé, mặc dù không giữ được hình dạng này lâu. Cậu sống ở đâu? Tớ sẽ dẫn cậu về và chúng ta có thể bắt đầu luyện tập phép biến hình của cậu."

Naruto chỉ tay về phía khu rừng. Sasuke nắm tay Naruto rồi cả hai cùng tiến vào sâu trong rừng với nụ cười trên môi.

"Chúng ta cùng đi nào, Naruto."

Thời gian trôi qua, Sasuke giúp Naruto luyện tập các phép thuật mà một yêu quái cần biết. Sau vài tháng, vì để tiện cho việc luyện tập và cũng để giúp Naruto được an toàn hơn khỏi con người, Sasuke đã chuyển hết toàn bộ đồ đạc của Naruto về nhà cậu và đột ngột tuyên bố rằng Naruto sẽ chuyển qua ở với cậu. Naruto, mặc dù ban đầu có phản đối đôi chút, nhưng vì Sasuke đã chuyển hết toàn bộ đồ của cậu qua nhà Sasuke và từ chối cho cậu đem bất cứ thứ gì ra khỏi nhà, đã đành lòng ở lại sống cùng Sasuke. Ba năm trôi qua, tình bạn giữa Sasuke và Naruto phát triển dần, và cũng vì Sasuke cứ luôn bám riết lấy Naruto và ra sức tán tỉnh cậu, Naruto cũng đem lòng yêu Sasuke. Cả hai luôn quấn quýt bên nhau và sống vui vẻ, hạnh phúc bên nhau, lâu lâu biến thành người để vào làng tìm đồ ăn và vật dụng cho gia đình của mình.

Vậy là cuối cùng, Naruto đã đạt được ước muốn của mình. Cậu đã có được một người bạn cho riêng mình và hơn thế nữa. Về phần Sasuke, mặc dù cậu vẫn còn căm ghét ngôi làng đã giết chết gia đình cậu, cậu cần phải chăm sóc cho gia đình mới và đứa con sắp ra đời của cậu. Và cũng nhờ gia đình ấy, lòng thù hận của cậu cũng nguôi ngoai được phần nào và cậu không còn quan tâm đến việc giết chết những kẻ đã ám sát gia đình cậu nữa, vì dù gì đi chăng nữa, loài người đằng nào cũng chết vì già cả, bệnh tật, còn yêu quái thì vẫn tiếp tục tồn tại đến trăm, nghìn năm, và gia tộc Uchiha lại một lần nữa gượng dậy và phát triển.

Ngày xửa ngày xưa, xưa ơi là xưa, có một con mèo và một con cáo sống bên nhau trong khu rừng cạnh một làng nọ.

* * *

THE END :3

* * *

P/S: Fanfic đầu tay, các bạn thông cảm nha 3 Viết không được hay lắm. Review please~


End file.
